Tiga Hari?
by Hee-Lu
Summary: Percakapan singkat antara Sehun dan Luhan. HUNHAN/YAOI


**Tiga Hari?**

 **Cast: Luhan, Oh Sehun**

 **Genre: Romance(?)**

 **Rate: T**

 **Ficlet (?)**

Oh Sehun terlihat lesu saat memasuki dorm tempat di mana dia dan member EXO tinggal. Dia memang baru pulang dari syuting film terbarunya, _Dear Archimedes_.  
"Kau baru pulang Hun?" tanya Suho, leader dari EXO, yang melihat Sehun duduk di sofa depan televisi.  
Sehun hanya menjawab dengan deheman saja, dia terlalu lelah dengan aktivitasnya hari ini. Beberapa kali dia take ulang adegan hanya karena kesalahan kecil lawan mainnya.  
"Istirahatlah kalau begitu, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang di luar, Kai dan Kyungsoo entah menghilang ke mana, yang lain juga sedang ada aktivitas. Aku ada di kamar jika kau mencariku." Suho hanya bisa tersenyum maklum melihat maknae kesayangan mereka terlihat lelah. Memang aktivitas mereka, baik individu maupun grup sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Sedikit saja mereka lengah bisa saja mereka tumbang.

Sehun memasuki kamarnya, membuka pakaiannya hingga tersisa kaos dan celana panjangnya dan langsung ambruk di kasurnya.

"Andai Luhannie masih di sini, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Senyumnya bisa menghilangkan penatku." Sehun bergumam seorang diri. Dia lelah tapi tak bisa tidur, hingga suara nada dering handphonenya mengalun merdu di telinganya. Sehun malas mengangkat telepon yang entah dari siapa itu, dia menebak itu pasti hyung-hyungnya yang suka mengganggunya. Dia menduga itu Chanyeol, Baekhyun atau mungkin Kai yang Sehun duga mereka sedang berkencan dan berniat menggodanya yang ditinggal pulang Luhannie ke Beijing.

Entah berapa kali handphonenya berbunyi dan saat Sehun hampir berhasil memejamkan mata, handphonenya kembali berbunyi dengan permintaan video call. Sehun menggeram lalu melihat id pemanggilnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, rasa lelahnya mendadak hilang ketika melihat id pemanggil yang tertulis nama 'Lu-sayangku', dia langsung mengangkatnya dan segera terlihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat khawatir.

"Hai Lu." sapa Sehun dengan senyum yang tak hilang dari bibirnya.  
"Sehunnie, kau ke mana saja? Kenapa panggilanku tidak kau jawab dari tadi?" Luhan langsung menanyai Sehun dengan raut khawatir. Terang saja, daritadi dia menelpon Sehun tapi sama sekali tak dijawab, dia jadi berpikir macam-macam, takut Sehunnya kenapa-kenapa.  
"Hem? Kau menelpon? Jadi itu tadi kau? Aku pikir yang menelponku tadi hyung-hyung kurang kerjaan yang sedang berkencan itu. Maafkan aku, Lu." Sehun menjawab sambil meminta maaf, ia senang ketika Luhannya mengkhawatirkannya, itu berarti rusa kecilnya itu mencintainya.  
"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa. Kau baru pulang? Aku mengganggu istirahatmu ya?" Luhan tersenyum kecil. Sehunnya terlihat lelah, ia merasa mengganggu Sehun walau Sehun pasti akan bilang dia tidak mengganggu.  
"Kau tau aku tak pernah terganggu jika itu kau Lu. Aku memang lelah, tetapi ketika melihat wajahmu lelahku hilang." jawab Sehun dengan sedikit gombalan di sana-sini.  
Luhan yang mendengar perkataan Sehun seketika langsung merona, wajahnya merah. "Ck, dasar tukang gombal. Istirahatlah, tidur yang cukup Sehunnie, jangan lupakan makan. Jaga kesehatanmu, aku tak mau mendengar kau sakit." Walau sebenarnya gugup, Luhan berusaha menyembunyikannya.  
Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah merona Luhan, dia tersenyum melihat Luhan yang perhatian padanya. Dia senang, dia ingin memeluk Luhannya, memeluknya erat.  
"Aku merindukanmu, Lu." ucap Sehun serius. "Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Aku ingin kau di sisiku." lanjutnya.  
Luhan terdiam, diapun sama, sama merindukan Sehunnya. Walau kemarin ia sempat menghabiskan liburannya selama dua puluh hari di Korea, itu tak akan cukup.  
"Lu, kau mendengarku kan? Kau tahu, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu di tempat di mana hanya ada kita berdua. Tiga hari saja, tiga hari denganmu tanpa siapapun mengganggu." Sehun berucap serius. Dia butuh bersama Luhannya tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Saat Luhan ada di Korea, dia merasa kurang cukup untuk bersama Luhannya karena tentu saja ada hyung-hyungnya yang juga memonopoli rusa kecilnya. Belum lagi fans-fans mereka yang ingin tahu apakah Sehun dan Luhan bertemu. Dia merasa tidak bebas, Luhan dan Sehun hanya menghabiskan waktu bersama di apartemen Sehun, itupun jika Sehun tak ada jadwal apapun.  
Luhan masih terdiam, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Sehun, berdua saja.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Hunnie. Aku juga ingin menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamamu." Luhan akhirnya berucap setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Tapi kau tahu, kita sibuk masing-masing. Hanya kemarin waktu senggangku, kaupun juga sibuk." lanjutnya.

"Kau tahu Lu. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan pada semuanya, media-media sialan itu, fans-fans kita bahwa aku dan kau berpacaran. Aku tak peduli tanggapan jijik atau apapun padaku yang terpenting mereka tak menyakitimu." Sehun sekali lagi berucap serius. Dia sungguh lelah menyembunyikan hubungannya dengan Luhan, dia muak juga melihat fans-fans yang menjodohkannya dengan member girlband yang bahkan ia tak tau yang mana.  
"Bersabarlah Sehunnie, pasti akan ada waktu untuk kita mengatakan itu. Kita sudah menjalaninya selama tiga tahun dan kita pasti bisa melakukannya untuk tahun selanjutnya. Walau kita terpisah jarak, aku cukup bersyukur kita masih bisa berhubungan dengan baik, aku juga senang kau tidak dipaksa pihak managemenmu untuk berpura-pura pacaran dengan artis wanita mereka." Luhan tahu Sehun mengucapkan itu karena kepenatannya. Luhan sadar dia lebih dewasa daripada Sehun.  
"Kau membuatku semakin mencintaimu, Lu." Sehun akhirnya tersenyum setelah daritadi memasang wajah serius tanpa senyumnya. Ia bersyukur memiliki Luhan yang bisa bersikap dewasa di saat seperti ini. Mereka seperti tercipta untuk melengkapi satu sama lain.  
Luhan tersenyum dengan pipi merona mendengar pernyataan cinta Sehun yang entah sudah berapa kali ia dengar namun ia tak pernah bosan.  
"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hunnie. Aku janji akan mengunjungimu lagi saat aku senggang."  
"Tidak Lu, kali ini aku yang akan ke tempatmu. Setelah aku menyelesaikan semua jadwalku, aku akan ke tempatmu. Kita pergi ke tempat yang tidak seorang pun tahu dan kita habiskan waktu berdua, Lu. Tiga hari walau aku tahu berapa haripun tak akan cukup denganmu." Sehun berucap serius tapi kali ini terselip senyum indahnya yang hanya Luhan yang bisa menikmatinya.  
"Baiklah, aku tunggu janjimu. Sekarang istirahatlah, aku juga akan istirahat. Besok jadwalku padat, Hunnie." Kali ini Luhan berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya yang membuat Sehun gemas ingin mengecup bibir mungil itu.  
"Baiklah. Kau juga harus istirahat yang cukup, jangan lupa makan teratur, minum vitaminmu, jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik karena aku tak di sampingmu. Ah dan juga jangan terlalu dekat dengan lelaki lain, termasuk managermu itu." Ah, Sehun tetaplah Sehun yang suka cemburu melihat Luhan dekat dengan lelaki lain, walau itu LaoGao, manager sekaligus sahabat Luhan sekalipun.  
"Issh Sehunnie, LaoGao kan temanku juga. Baiklah, kau juga ingat nasehatku tadi. Aku mencintaimu, Sehunnie." ucap Luhan dengan pipi meronanya lagi saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.  
"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Luhannie. Bye." balas Sehun. Luhan segera memutus sambungannya sebelum Sehun melihat wajahnya yang sudah merah seperti tomat. Luhan tau seberapa besar cintanya pada Sehun tetap akan jauh lebih besar cinta Sehun padanya.  
Sehun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu Luhan ketika ia mengatakan cinta padanya. Selalu seperti itu dan membuat Sehun gemas. Ah, dia akan tidur nyenyak sekarang. Dia tak sabar untuk mendapat libur dan bertemu dengan Luhan cantiknya.

Selalu ada cara untuk dua hati yang memang saling mencintai. Ia tak sabar untuk menebar kode lagi untuk para hunhan shipper yang sangat setia mendukungnya dan Luhan. Ia tentu senang dengan kehadiran HHS yang selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum jika Sehun dan Luhan sudah menebar kode tentang hubungan mereka, seperti kemarin saat ia dan Luhan mengupload foto di instagram mereka dengan latar lantai yang menjadi perdebatan apakah dia dan Luhan tinggal bersama saat Luhan di Korea, tentu saja iya bukan, Luhan kekasihnya, memang Luhan akan tinggal di mana jika bukan dengan kekasihnya. Jadi bersiaplah HHS dan HHHS untuk kode hunhan selanjutnya.

 **END**

 **Terinspirasi dari ucapan Sehun yang mengatakan ingin pergi ke tempat yang tenang selama tiga hari. Cerita pasaran hasil pemikiran geje saja**

 **Teruntuk HHHS dan HHS tetap semangatlah untuk HunHan :))**


End file.
